


Surrogate

by frogy



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: Liam misses sex.He misses Mike and he misses sex with Mike and he misses sex.Three separate things and only one he can do a damn thing about.





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "fic I am not writing." 
> 
> I started this way back before the "between a rock and a hard place" joke in FTNS when I was procrastinating on my YCMAL mini-bang. 
> 
> When it turned out I had in fact written this fic, I took the slightly better title from Liam joking that Roman was his surrogate Mike/surrogate boyfriend in FTNS part 23, Rulebreaking, because coming up with titles is the worst and I couldn't figure out a 'friends with benefits' joke I liked better.

Liam misses sex.

He misses Mike and he misses sex with Mike and he misses sex. 

Three separate things and only one he can do a damn thing about.

He drags Roman out with him because he's Liam's best friend in town who's legit a friend and not Mike's family or a coworker or something. Also it would be weird to bring a straight guy to a gay bar and Roman dated Connie AND Harry for those two years until one then the other were traded away from things fell apart. So, Liam cajoles Roman along.

They get to the bar, get their IDs checked and are waved through. 

"Wait, are we finding you someone to sleep with or someone to smack you around?" Roman says, very clearly judging the other clientele. There's a lot of weird leather that covers very little and Roman had been subjected to one too many off-hand jokes back when he first found out about Liam and Mike. At a certain point he figured there has to be some truth about what Liam liked in it.

Liam refuses to succumb to Roman's judgey-ness, even though this looks less like a scene he wants to be part of than he'd hoped. He doesn't need to like everyone. Just one person will suffice. So Liam ignores Roman's snide remarks. "Go find us a table. I'll get the first round."

"You'll get all the rounds," Roman says because the least Liam can do in exchange for his presence is buy his drinks.

Liam waves Roman off, heading to the bar. Liam orders two tequila shots, two beers. He only discovers his problem with this when the drinks are on the bar in front of him and there's no way he can carry them all. He needs the liquid courage more than Roman anyway. So he throws back one shot, winces, and then does the second one. He returns with just the beers, sliding one over to Roman.

Liam and Roman shoot the shit. It's easy to talk to Roman, who is one of his oldest, closest friends. The nature of hockey means that Liam has friends all over the place but not that many at home. 

Roman gives him until they've drained their beers. When Liam is ready for the next round Roman tells him "don't come back until you've at least tried to talk to someone you might want to hook up with."

So Liam goes. The thing about Liam having been with Mike since he was 18 is that he's actually terrible at meeting guys he wants to sleep with. He's never needed to bother. He looks around and has no idea what to do. 

Luckily he doesn't have to worry for long before he gets a "Buy you a drink?" 

"Yes, thanks," Liam says almost before he's turned around to look at who's asking. The guy is taller than Liam, by a lot, but Liam could take this guy in a fight. He's not quite sure why that's his first thought, but seriously, this guy is a stringbean. He's got a good face though, maybe, Liam doesn't know how he's supposed to do this. When Liam tells him what he wants to drink, the guy goes with the top-shelf liquor, so that's a plus at any rate.

And Liam doesn't need to worry about what to say because Stringbean has no problem driving the conversation, making all the stereotypical conversation, 'come here often?', 'I've never seen you here before', 'what are you looking for?', without making it seem awkward or stilted, making it feel natural and easy and like he really wants Liam's answers.

Liam spares a moment to think it can't possibly be this easy.

It's a moment too soon. Because then Stringbean asks "how do you feel about threesomes?"

They're joined by another guy. This guy is shorter than Stringbean and approximately twice as broad. The guy's dressed in a lot of leather, which in this club just makes him look generically like everyone else. Stringbean lights up in his presence and damn, he definitely has a good face. 

Liam doesn't really think anything about threesomes. But he thinks a lot of things about happy couples, about the way they are looking at each other so clearly in love. He thinks it's already painful to be in their presence. He gulps down his drink. He thinks he definitely cannot do this. So he says no thanks to the threesome.

"No hard feelings," Stringbean says and he and his boyfriend leave. 

Liam finishes his drink

"Can I get you another one of those?" a new guy gestures at Liam's now empty glass.

So Liam lets a different guy buy him a refill. No matter how this night ends, Liam has learned the secret for drinking for free. 

Except this guy's opening gambit isn't asking his name or offering his own. Instead it's "so, you're the guy that does hockey commentary on TV, right? For the North Stars?"

Liam sighs. "Yeah, that's me." And he gets trapped into having a drink's worth of conversation about hockey with this guy. At least he got a free drink out of it.

When his drink is once again empty, he excuses himself, and orders another round for himself and Roman taking his drinks back over to where he left Roman.

"Hey," Liam says, slumping into the booth with Roman. "Got another beer for you."

"I didn't think you were coming back," Roman says, studying Liam.

"This hooking up shit is hard," Liam says, leaning back against the back of the booth, closing his eyes in defeat.

"I don't know," Roman says. "I've had a bunch of guys hit on me."

"That's cause you look like you could throw 'em around," Liam says, rolling his head over so he's leaning against Roman's arm.

"Do I need to tell Findlay you're sexually harassing me again?" Roman jokes, jostling Liam.

"Stop moving, I'm resting on you." Liam elbows Roman. "He hasn't been our captain in ages. We're drinking at a gay bar. It's not sexuall harassment, I'm just hitting on you."

"How many drinks have you had?" Roman asks, turning to look down at where Liam is slowly melting into his side.

"Four? Five?" Liam's not sure. "Not too many."

"Uh-hu," Roman says, coming to some sort of decision. "Get up, I'll drive you home."

"I'm fine," Liam says, pushing himself up so he's sitting up straight. It's not as nice as leaning against all of Roman's big, nice everything, but he can do it. He guesses he's not used to drinking so much anymore, but he really is only a little bit drunk.

"Do you really want to be here anymore?"

Liam shrugs. Not really. He wasn't really thinking about it when he said he was hitting on Roman, was doing it more as a habit than anything else, but Roman really is the guy he'd most like to sleep with here. 

Liam lets Roman get an arm under his and help him out of the bar and back to his car. It's cold outside. Roman is big and warm and so big. He's glad he forgot a coat because he can feel Roman's body heat better without it.

Roman walks Liam around to the passenger side, opening the door for him before letting go of Liam. Liam hops into Roman's car without help.

Roman closes the door before walking back around to get into the driver's side. 

"Let's go back to yours." Liam wedges himself sideways, back to the door so he can watch Roman as he pulls out and starts driving. "It has been so long since I've sucked a dick, my mouth is watering for it," Liam says. And when Roman doesn't immediately stop him, he keeps running his mouth, wants to see how far he can push this. "And really, have I mentioned how big you are. You could hold me down easy. Get your hands in my hair and really push me down on your cock. And come on, you've seen my ass. It just won't quit. Everyone wants a piece of this. Baby got back."

"Do you hear the shit that comes out of your mouth?" Roman interrupts, glancing over at Liam.

Liam makes sure Roman is looking at him before leering. "Get your cock in my mouth and I'll shut up real good."

"You've been drinking. I should take you home," Roman says.

That shuts Liam up as good as a cock in his mouth. He sits up from his sprawl so he's straight in his seat, looking out the windshield. "I'm not drunk. If you're not interested, just say that. I like you, I trust you, you're my friend and you're hot and I think it could be good. Y'know, buddies. But what do I know?" Nothing is what Liam knows about hooking up.

After an alarmingly long silence, where Liam resigns himself to another sad night of jerking off alone, Roman speaks. "Okay."

Liam didn't expect that. "Really?"

"I mean, who can resist that ass?" Roman says, breaking the solemnity they'd sunk into.

"No one," Liam says. "No one can resist this ass."

The rest of the drive is easy, relaxed, exciting and a little nerve wracking.

The nerve wracking part only amps up when they make it back to Roman's house and get inside. Liam kicks off his shoes right inside the front door, like the good houseguest he is, and then he's not sure what to do. He's been here dozens of times before, but this is different.

Roman solves this for him by reeling him in for a kiss. It's a sweet kiss, gentle, lips teasing his, tongue flicking lightly and Liam opens up eagerly, wanting to move on to more. But Roman doesn't take the hint. The more he keeps things slow and easy, the more Liam wants it to hurt. Liam wants to snarl at Roman that he doesn't want Roman to be nice, doesn't want this pity. But Roman has a hand in Liam's hair at the back of his head, and when Liam pulls, Roman doesn't let go.

And that more than anything gets Liam to relax into it. He doesn't need this sweet shit, but if Roman's gonna hold him here and make him take it then the least Liam can do is be the sweetest little kisser. He leans into Roman's bulk and lets himself feel the contradiction in how Roman could pick him up easy, haul him over the nearest piece of furniture and really have his way with Liam but all he seems to want to do is neck like teenagers. That doesn't stop Liam from rubbing/grinding his body up against Roman to try and encourage this along.

After an what seems like an entirely unnecessarily too long time, Roman finally pulls Liam's head back. "Okay, okay, bedroom."

Liam knows which door that is, although he's never been in it before. He takes the lead, bounding up the stairs ahead of Roman and letting himself into the room, stripping out of his club clothes and laying back on Roman's bed.

"Woah, speedy," Roman says, coming in behind him.

"Come on, get naked," Liam says. "Take your dick out."

Roman does not take his dick out. Instead he climbs on the bed, propped up over Liam on his elbows, and kisses him again. Roman's fully clothed body is brushing along the front of Liam's naked one.

Liam shivers at that. Roman's just in jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy. The t-shirt feels soft enough on his hands, which are grappling at Roman's back, trying to pull Roman down on him for real. But the fabric feels rough against his nipples. Liam's shiver becomes a full body roll, rubbing up on Roman.

Liam bites at Roman's lip, pulls out of Roman's kiss to snarl at him. "Come on." Liam pulls at him with intention. "Stop holding back. I want to feel you. I can take it."

"Maybe I'm going slow for me," Roman says.

"Fuck you." Liam takes advantage of the space that Roman's left between them to tilt his hips up to deliberately grind against where Roman is hard in his jeans. The denim hurts so good where he's rubbing against it. "Stop being so nice. I don't like it." 

His efforts backfire. Roman pushes himself up onto his knees so he's kneeling over Liam. "You don't like me being nice?"

"It's not nice," Liam says contradictorily. Liam reaches for Roman, but Roman catches his hands, holds them in his own so that Liam can't touch. "You're so big and you won't let me feel it."

Roman looks at Liam consideringly. Liam's red, flushed from making out and raw from rubbing against Roman's clothes. His nipples are hard. "What if you shut up and behaved," Roman says.

"You've met me before, right? Since when do I behave?" Liam says. "If you want me to shut up, you're gonna have to make me." 

"Like this?" Before Liam can ask what Roman's talking about, Roman is letting his full weight drop down on top of Liam, moving their joined hands up above Liam's head and putting enough pressure on them that Liam knows they're being held down.

Liam lets out a woosh of breath. "Fuck, yes, better."

But that's all that Roman lets Liam get out before he's cutting him off by kissing him again. Liam tries to move, but he has a lot less leeway now, pinned down by Roman's body. He spreads his legs wider, and wraps them around Roman's waist, which gives him just enough space to rock shallowly against Roman, more pressure than friction.

Liam could almost come like this, the friction and the heavy weight of someone else holding him down. If Roman would just help him along along, Liam would come. Roman moves his hands so that he's holding both of Liam's wrists with one of his own big hands. And Liam thinks that's what Roman's going to, maybe reach between them and get his hand on Liam's cock, or get that hand on his ass and tease one big finger into his hole.

But Roman just buries his hand in Liam's hair and keeps kissing him. It occurs to Liam that this is really what Roman likes. He's not doing this to tease Liam or to drive him crazy. Liam's not going to be able to goad Roman into going faster because he likes this part. Roman's a nice guy. He likes making out, probably does that fake-subtle thing where he stretches and puts his arm around you when you're sitting next to each other on the couch.

Liam might wish he were making Roman happy with how much cock he can swallow, but if Roman likes kissing, Liam can do that too. Liam makes a renewed effort to be the best damn kisser.

Finally, finally, Roman pulls back, lips red and raw, pupils blown. "I think I'm ready to fuck you now." Roman moves off the bed and starts pulling off his clothes. "Stay," Roman instructs Liam.

"Or what?" Liam asks.

Roman glares at him. "Or maybe I'm not ready to fuck you yet. I think we need some more making out first."

"Okay, okay. I'm staying still," Liam says, moving his arms back up to where Roman had been holding them, from the still up but not quite as up position he had relaxed into. He wiggles his hips, keeping his wrists crossed, hands still, as though they were still pinned down to demonstrate.

Roman strips down quickly, efficiently. Liam likes the view. He's seen Roman naked before of course, but like, never with intention. Roman moves unselfconsciously. He gets out the lube and condoms from his nightstand, tosses them onto the bed.

Roman fingers Liam and god, he's going to be as slow with this as he's been with everything else, one finger just teasing inside Liam's hole.

"Come on, it's enough already, just fuck me." Liam is not above pleading. If he thought it would help, he'd tell Roman the truth. Liam wants it to hurt. 

Roman does not speed up. Instead, Roman pushes Liam's legs up and open, and Liam grabs his legs behind the knees to hold himself in that position, to make it easier for Roman to get into him. "I thought I told you not to move."

"Sorry," Liam whines, "sorry, please." 

Roman doesn't move any faster, but he doesn't stop either. He just keeps at it. Eventually Roman finally pulls away, grabs a condom, finally pushes into him. 

It's so good. It's like, Liam doesn't even know. Liam loves taking cock, the way it stretches him open, lights him up from the inside out. This. He missed this. And Roman is finally done taking it slow, easy, gentle, is thrusting into him in short, hard thrusts, pushing in deep. Roman is kissing him again and it's good this time because Liam's not sure what would be spewing from his mouth if it weren't occupied, if he'd be begging Roman for more, to be allowed to come, please, finally, it's been so long since he had this and it's so good. Or if that veers a little too close to thinking about the last time. And he knows that's not buddies, thinking about someone else, somewhere else, and it's good, anyway, that his mouth is occupied, that he can't talk.

Roman pulls out of the kiss, asks "you want to roll over? I can go deeper."

"Yeah." Liam wants everything he can get. He wants to be fucked so hard he forgets everything. He wants his body screaming so loud there's no room for thoughts.

Roman pulls out, away, and Liam is shockingly empty. "No, no, no, no, no."

"You okay?" Roman puts a steadying, gentle hand on his flank.

"Yeah," Liam grits out. "Just get back in me."

"Whatever you want." Roman guides Liam to roll over, hand steadying as Liam shakely gets onto his knees.

Roman pushes back into him in one smooth thrust. "I wanna come."

"Okay," Roman says. He leans forward pressing his front heavy along Liam's back. "Get my hand wet." and he brings his hand to Liam's mouth. Liam licks at it, sucks one of Roman's fingers into his mouth, and then a second. He gets distracted by sucking, laving his tongue against the pads of Roman's fingers, showing him how good he'd be to Roman's cock. "You must be such a good cocksucker."

"Don't." Liam doesn't want the names.

"Okay, sorry," Roman says. 

"S'okay," Liam says.

"Can I tell you good this ass is? You're taking it so well." Roman wraps his arm around Liam's waist, gets his spit-wet hand on Liam's cock and starts jacking him.

"Yeah," Liam pants, not sure if he's agreeing with Roman's words or the hand on his dick. It doesn't matter. They're both good. It's all overwhelming, finally, Roman pounding into his ass pushing his cock into Roman's not-quite-slick enough hand, driving everything else out of Liam's head.

Liam comes. 

Roman pauses, ever courteous, and moves to pull out. Liam stops him, says "go ahead, you can keep fucking me."

"You sure?" Liam's gone boneless, sprawled under Roman.

"Yeah," Liam says. And Roman takes him at his word. 

Liam should probably care about lying in the wet spot. He should probably care about the heavy grey nothing hovering at the edges of his thoughts. He should probably care about how Roman's thrusts are just on this side of a little too much, but the pain is the only thing holding back the crushing nothing so he can't bring himself to ask Roman to stop. Liam squeezes his eyes shut, but that doesn't stop the wetness gathering there.

It's not long until Roman comes anyway.

Roman pulls out, flops down next to him, disposes of the condom. Liam buries his face in the bed.

"Hey." Roman puts a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Liam." Liam ignores him. "Come on, look at me." Liam turns his head toward Roman. 

"Oh shit, did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Roman pulls his hand away like he's burned. Then stops, hovering, like he wants to help but isn't sure he should touch.

"No, you were good," Liam says. That eases the worried look on Roman's face, breaks whatever worries Roman had about touching him. Roman brushes his thumb under Liam's eye. "It's not--" Liam cuts himself off. He doesn't want to get into it. 

"It's okay," Roman says, pulling Liam into his arms. Liam lets himself be pulled.

Roman is nice enough not to say anything when Liam presses his face into Roman's shoulder to hide his continued tears. Roman is so goddamn nice. He's probably nice enough to get up and get a glass of water from the kitchen for him. Liam can feel a headache settling in, dehydrated from the drinking and sweaty sex and then crying. Roman's hands carding gently through his hair can only do so much. As soon as he can get himself together enough to stop crying Liam should ask for one.

The next thing Liam knows, he's being woken up by the harsh brightness of daylight streaming in the window. His eyes are crusty, his head hurts, and his mouth is desert dry. He rolls over, squinting, but he's alone. The bottle of water he meant to ask for last night is sitting on the nightstand next to a bottle of tylenol. Liam fumbles the open the child-lock bottle and swallows down two pills still lying down. He pushes himself up so he can chug down the bottle of water.

Liams' clothing has been picked up and folded on the dresser. Roman must be around here somewhere. But Liam finds the en suite first, and avails himself to a hot shower and Roman's toothbrush. It washes away the night before and Liam's feeling almost human again when he puts back on his clothing and heads downstairs.

Roman is in his kitchen, sitting with a coffee and Zuza lying at his feet.

"Morning," Roman says when Liam enters.

"Is it still?" Liam hasn't checked and the sun is certainly bright enough that it could be afternoon.

"Yeah, for about another hour," Roman tells him.

"Then it's not too late to demand breakfast." Liam sits down across from Roman. Morning, not morning, it's not a big difference to him. But he'd kill for a cup of coffee. 

"Help yourself," Roman says instead of doing anything helpful like getting Liam a coffee.

"I put out. You're supposed to make breakfast for me," Liam whines.

"Put out," Roman snorts. "More like begging for it." Then he pauses, and when he speaks again there's a change in his tone. "But we should maybe not do that again."

It's nice that Roman's being nice about it, but that's kind of the problem "No, yeah, you're right. You are way too sweet for me."

"I've never gotten that complaint before," Roman says. 

"I bet you like to bring flowers when you pick your date up at the door," Liam says, glaring at Roman's coffee. "And you probably wait three dates before sleeping together so they know you respect them."

"I do respect the people I sleep with. Why wouldn't I be nice to them?" Roman finally notices Liam's glaring and gives a put-upon sigh as he gets up. Zuza follows at Roman's heels as he walks over to get a mug from the cabinet and pour Liam a coffee.

"Because it's fun," Liam says grabbing the mug from Roman as soon as he's in reaching distance.

"Shut up and drink your coffee."

Roman drives Liam home after. 

"But really, no hard feelings," Roman says, pulling up in front of Liam's house.

"You're a good friend," Liam says, because Roman is, and there's no 'only' in front of that. Liam doesn't know how he would have gotten through the last few years if he had to face them alone. And if they're not meant to add a 'with benefits' to the end of that either, Liam is okay with that. "I hope it wasn't just doing a favor for poor sad Liam."

"I got to fuck the hottest ass in all of Minneapolis, or so you always tell me," Roman says.

"So you're finally admitting it?"

Roman rolls his eyes. "Get out of my car."

Liam obliges, hopping out of the car, saying "I'll call you," before slamming the door behind him. Liam waves back as he walks back to his home.

(Roman still worries that it will be awkward the next time he sees Liam. That is, of course, until Liam opens with "So, I created a Grindr account. Do you want to see all the dick pics I've gotten?" Liam doesn't wait for an answer before he's waving his dick-clad phone in Roman's face. They are in public. Roman doesn't worry after that.)


End file.
